Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places
by marajk
Summary: She likes his smile; He just likes her. A St. Fabray fanfic for those few who, like me, would actually ship them
1. Smile

**I recently began seeing "St. Fabray" as a possible ship...and I really liked it :] I figured I'd write a fanfic because frankly there aren't enough on here to satisfy me!**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold Friday morning and Quinn Fabray was sitting in American History doodling on scraps of paper. Lately she hadn't seen a point to this class, she knew everything. She was actually quite smart, and had only ever received one B in art class freshman year. However, people assumed she was stupid because she was blonde, or because she had been a cheerleader, or because she had managed to let Noah Puckerman get her pregnant at 16. People assumed, and in high school it was a safer bet to keep your eyes forward and your mouth shut. Just as her eyes began glazing over and her head began to bob, she felt something hit her back. She ignored it and kept her eyes forward. Karofsky and Azimio's latest hobby had been taping signs to her back and she was sick of people laughing at her. This time though, she felt something hit her back again, with more force. Fully awake now, she whipped around to glare at the two football jocks, but instead found the blue eyes of Jesse St. James. He smirked and scooted his chair closer to hers.

"Hey Quinn." She rolled her eyes and turned forward again. He was probably just messing with her, he did it to everyone afterall.

"No seriously," he grabbed her shoulder lightly. "I want to talk...and since this class is pointless-" he grinned, showing a row of perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. She sighed in defeat. He had a point, this class really was pointless and besides, he had a really convincing smile.

"Mr. Monroe, can I go to the nurses? I have uh- stomach pains" she said, rubbing her stomach for effect.

"Are you okay? I used to be certified in CPR and urgent medical care, I could help" Mr. Monroe started, but Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I just need to go lie down for a bit" she said, while gathering her things.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, taking off his glasses and peering at her through squinted eyes.

"I'm sure" she said, stealing a sarcastic glance at Jesse.

"Well then," he coughed. "Be on your way."

"I plan on it" she muttered under her breath as she pushed open the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Jesse called pushing the door open, his messenger bag and coat in hand.

"How'd you get out so easy?" she pouted.

"Acting talent. Charm. Incredible good looks" he smirked at her and grabbed her backpack.

"No, no it's fine" she started, but he cut her off.

"Ladies aren't supposed to do any heavy lifting, that's the guys job. Rule number 2 at Carmel High, rule number 1 being 'there's only one winner in showbiz; yourself'" he quoted perfectly. She smiled slightly and looked down. She didn't really know what to say to that, but tried to make small talk with him, hoping something would come to mind.

"So...how was Spring Break with your Vocal Adrenaline friends?" she asked, twirling a finger through her hair.

"It was...enjoyable. I got sand in my flip flops though, stressful work" he laughed, and flashed his perfect smile again.

"Sounds so stressful" she rolled her eyes and laughed. Everything was so natural with him and nothing seemed forced.

"I bet Rachel was glad to see you again" Quinn said, her tone noticeably less enthusiastic now. He just laughed, but something sounded off. She tried again.

"Did she bake you her famous apology cookies or something? She did that for Mr. Schue once..." Quinn trailed off, a puzzled look crossing her face. Jesse stopped walking and dropped their stuff in a pile on the ground. He took a step closer, his blue eyes turning a serious shade of gray.

"Quinn" he said, cupping her cheek softly with his hand.

"Je—Jesse...?" she said, her brow furrowing. She bit her lower lip in confusion as he took a step closer. Until she could smell the scent of the cologne he used. She heard him inhale sharply and before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed softly against hers, his fingers gently running through her hair. She was so taken aback by this that she didn't even close her eyes. She just stood there in shock, and before she knew it, it was over.

"I didn't come back for Rachel" he said quietly, his eyes fading back to blue.

"Then- then for who...?" she asked shakily, already knowing the answer. He smiled slightly and looked down.

"Who do you think?" he said, smiling at her. "There's just something about you Quinn...you're different from the other girls I've dated."

"I— I have to go Jesse...I shouldn't- we should be doing this..." her voice trailed off as she picked her backpack up off the ground. He lightly grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"I'm a bold guy Quinn, 4 years of Vocal Adrenaline taught me that. I'm extremely talented at singing and though dancing isn't my strongest point, I can do that too. Cooking is kind of a secret obsession of mine and if you would let me, I would love to cook a meal for you. Just me and you at my condo. Saturday, which would be tomorrow" he said. It wasn't a question either.

"Jesse...I...you're Rachel's boyfriend..." Quinn said, but he cut her off.

"Not anymore. I broke things off with her, remember?" he said teasingly, then he became serious. "As you would expect, Quinn, I'm not a very patient guy. I'd like a answer by Glee rehearsals, please" he said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. She just sighed and nodded once, in defeat.

"Great" he smiled. "I'll pick you up around 5 at Puck's then. I don't think it's a good idea for him to know where I live" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sounds...great Jesse" she cracked a smile again. "I- can't wait" and honestly she couldn't.

"Well then, I look forward to it Ms. Fabray" he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead before picking up his bag and coat and walking back towards the auditorium. Quinn watched him go and giggled to herself.

_He's probably just going to go sing._

* * *

**Ehh, it's a bit rough, but hopefully I'll smooth it over with time! I always pictured Jesse as a gentleman :]  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially for St. Fabray, hehe :]**

**I'm actually excited to keep writing! **


	2. 28 Minutes

**Quinn's POV on her getting ready for her date with Jesse :]**

**

* * *

**

"Puck, for the last time, I don't want to come see your new trophy in Mario Kart!" Quinn yelled over the sound of the blaring music coming from the other room. She slammed the door to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed in frustration. It was nearly 4:30 and she was suffering from last minute "what to wear" syndrome. She cursed herself for not leaving more time to get ready. With Finn she had been just able to throw on any outfit and he wouldn't notice the difference, but this was different. She had never been out with a senior before. Her date with Jesse, if you could even call it a date, was in 30 minutes and she prayed she didn't look as disheveled as she felt. She sat up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. Since she had moved in with Puck, his mom had given her the guest bedroom which meant she had to put up with its foreign decorating. Various pictures of different Jewish leaders and icons were hung all over the walls and the furniture looked as though it had been hand-carved be Joseph the Carpenter himself.

She pulled open one of the heavy dresser drawers and dug around searching for something suitable to wear. She pulled out a white baby-doll dress with small ruffles around the sleeves and collar, pairing it was a yellow three-quarter sleeved sweater. She then took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror groaning when she saw her reflection. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her once-perfect frame now had the large baby bump to account for and the baggy sweatshirt no longer did her any favors either. She sighed and quickly slipped into the new outfit, regretting she didn't leave enough time for a shower.

After she was dressed, she pulled the elastic band out of her hair and shook her hair out. It's natural waves cascaded over her shoulders and she decided that those would have to do. She glanced up at the clock again. 4:42. She breathed a slight sigh of relief and ran to the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush. She gripped the tube of toothpaste and squeezed a dollop onto the bristles. She ran it under the faucet before scrubbing her teeth with it. When she felt like her teeth had been properly cleaned, she spit into the sink and reached for the bottle of mouthwash sitting on the counter. Not wanting to use the same cap that Puck did she searched around under the sink for a paper cup or something to use when she heard a small voice call out from behind her.

"Whatcha doing Quinn?" Oh, it was just Puck's younger sister Sarah.

"Just looking for a paper cup or something" Quinn said sheepishly gesturing to the mouthwash.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Sarah exclaimed grinning before she took off down the hallway. Quinn smiled in spite of herself. She loved that peppy energy that Sarah had and hoped through weird genetics that Beth would inherit the same. In what seemed like seconds later, Sarah came racing back carrying a mug that was supposed to read "World's Best Dad" but someone had crossed out in sharpie and written "Mom" in it's place.

"I couldn't find any paper cups, but I hope that this is okay!" Sarah thrust the mug into Quinn's hands and sat there grinning, like a puppy who had just properly fetched a tennis ball. Quinn couldn't help but laugh and smiled kindly at Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah, it's perfect" Quinn said while pouring some of the mouthwash into the mug and take a sip. Sarah sat and watched, studying Quinn as she sloshed the blue liquid in her mouth and then spit it out into the sink. Quinn looked over at her again, smiling.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go tell Puck I'm going out and I'll be back later, kay?" Sarah speed nodded and took off towards the family room where Puck was.

Quinn smiled after her and turned again towards the bathroom mirror. She sloshed some cold water on her face and checked her cell phone. 4:53. She breathed another sigh of relief. She was back on schedule with time to spare. She shook out her hair once more and added a few bobby pins to keep her bangs out of her face. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she walked out of the bathroom and back down the hallway to her bedroom, stopping in to look for a pair of gold flats to complete her outfit. She dug around in what she called her "shoe box" until she found both of them, slipping them gently onto her feet. She made her way around the twisted hallways and finally down the stairs until she reached the sitting room near the front door. She grabbed her purse off the ground where she had left it from the day before and plopped on the brown couch.

She glanced at her phone again. 4:58. Not bad, only 28 minutes she thought as she smiled to herself one last time and looked out the window, waiting for Jesse to arrive.

* * *

**I just felt like I should show both Quinn and Jesse's perspectives on them getting ready for their "date", haha! Be prepared, Jesse's version is coming up next and it will be LONG(er) xD  
Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and highly appreciated :] **


	3. Any Other Date With Any Other Girl

**Well here you go! And yes, I know it's longer than the normal chapters! I had no idea describing how to cook chicken would take so many words, hehe.**

**Please excuse my terrible attempt of writing from Jesse's POV! I tried...really, I did!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers_**

* * *

"Dream of Californication...Dream of Californication..." Jesse sang as he stepped out of the marble shower in his condo. He wrapped a towel around his waist and flicked on a fan. The steam instantly cleared and he turned to look at the clock behind him. 3:45. He estimated it would take about 10 minutes to pick up Quinn, leaving him with a little over an hour to prepare dinner. He walked back into his bedroom and open up his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I don't need to dress up for cooking, do I?" he said, talking to himself as he slipped into the clothes. He then walked over to his closet and grabbed a white apron that read "Kiss The Cook...You Know You Want To" in bright red letters. He chuckled to himself as he slipped it on and made his way to the kitchen.

Ever since his parents had decided they were going to spend their year traveling abroad, they had left Jesse with the place to himself. That meant all Vocal Adrenaline parties, keggers, and American Idol finales were hosted by him, pretty much making him the most popular guy at Carmel High. He was used to cooking for large amounts of people, and would amaze everyone on the Vocal Adrenaline with his cooking, but he wanted to make tonight even more special.

He grabbed one of his mothers cookbooks from the top shelf and placed it on the counter, searching for a good dish to cook for Quinn. He whistled through his teeth. Quinn Fabray. He really couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him. Well actually he could, he could get any girl he wanted, but it was the thought that counts. From what he'd heard around school, what with the pregnancy scandal, he couldn't believe that she would even want to go out at all which is why he had to make this special. He sifted through pages of recipes until he found one that seemed appetizing.

"Roasted rosemary chicken with pan-fried vegetables" he read. "To start, take the cleaned chicken and brush with butter. Next, season with rosemary and pour chicken stock over the top. Set oven to 375 and roast for 45 minutes." He did so accordingly and moved on to the vegetables.

"Butter a frying pan and place on the stove on medium heat. Add fresh sliced vegetables and pour remaining chicken stock over the top. Once they have browned evenly, season with rosemary. When the chicken has 5 minutes left on it's time, pour the vegetables on top. This will soften them up while still maintaining the crispiness of pan-frying." Jesse went through all the motions until all there was left to do was wait. He checked his cell phone to see how much time he had left. 4:00. He figured since there was only about 30 minutes left on the chicken, he could set the table and get properly dressed before taking it out.

He walked back to his parents old bedroom and carefully opened the door. There were many cardboard boxes stacked around the room and he searched for the one labeled "gifts from mom". He had moved some of his belongings in there when his parents had moved out, due to lack of space in his room caused by too many trophies. He picked up the box and carried it to the dinning room table, setting it gently down. He opened the flaps of the cardboard and dug inside, feeling for what he needed. After a solid minute of searching he pulled out the red tablecloth his mother had mailed him from Scotland and set it on the table. He reached in again and brought out the silver candlestick holders from England, the ceramic napkin holders from Morocco, and the goblets, sporting the St. James crest, his mother had had custom made in Luxembourg.

He closed the box and carried it back to his parents room, making sure to shut the door behind him. As he picked up the tablecloth and spread it over the polished cherry table he took care to make sure it was even on all sides. He then grabbed the two candlestick holders and placed them on either side of the long table. He took the two napkin ring holders in hand and went to the kitchen grabbing two crisp, white cloth napkins. On his way back to the table, he also grabbed two sets of polished silverware from the drawer. Once he placed the napkins and silverware in their respective places he went over to his mothers China hutch and brought out two plates and four white candles. He set the plates delicately at each place setting and put each candle in the candlesticks. He looked down to admire his work.

"Not bad at all" he said to himself as he pulled out his phone to check the time. 4:12. This left him with a little over 15 minutes to get dressed before he had to go check on the chicken. He smirked a little to himself and walked back to his bedroom.

When Jesse got to his room he pulled open the closet doors and folded his arms across his chest, pondering what to wear. He reached for a pair of black slacks, knowing that he would be wearing those, and frowned slightly at the rest of his clothes. Everything just looked so old and he wished that he'd gotten something new from the occasion. In the end he settled for a crisp white button down and a pair of black suspenders. He quickly changed and went to the bathroom to work on his hair. After his shower it had dried it's natural way, curly. He open a cupboard and pulled out two things; a comb and a bottle of hair gel. He squeezed some of the gel onto his palm and ran his hand through his hair a few times. He then took the comb and combed through his curly locks, styling his bangs so they were well out of his eyes. Once he was satisfied with his look to washed his hands and put the comb and bottle back in the cupboard. He picked up a small bottle off the edge of the counter and twirled it in his hands. He smirked at his blue eyes reflecting back in the mirror as he dabbed his neck with the spicy Polo cologne.

"Hi Quinn, it's Jesse" he said before frowning and shaking his head.

"Hey Quinn, it's Jesse" he tried again after clearing his throat.

Jesse stood staring at his reflection, puzzled at why the words didn't sound right. After all, he had said them to many other girls before Quinn. He just shook his head and went to take the chicken out of the oven. He set it on the counter, making sure to cover it with tinfoil, before he grabbed the keys to his Camaro and headed out the door.

Once he reached his car, he unlocked the doors and jumped inside. The radio sprang to life, but for the first time in all the time he'd owned the car, he turned it off. Instead he grabbed his pair of aviators out of the sun-glass compartment and stomped on the gas pedal. He must have been going 10 miles over the speed limit, but he didn't really care. Some Lima Loser even tried to pass him, but Jesse just sped up and smirked as the driver angrily honked at him. He looked at the GPS mounted on his dash and took a sharp right pulling into Puck's neighborhood.

"1345..." Jesse mumbled, searching for the address. When he finally spotted the house, a little brown one tucked in the far corner, he eased on the gas pedal and slowly drove his car up. He idled in the driveway for a moment before he shut his car off. He took off his sunglasses and peered at the house. He smiled to himself as he saw the back of Quinn's head through the front windows. As he walked to to the front door, he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Nervous. He abruptly stopped and shook his head.

"No. Jesse St. James does not get nervous" he commanded himself. He exhaled sharply and kept walking.

"So what if I'm going to go out with Quinn? It's just going to be like any other date with any other girl..." he mumbled as he knocked on the door.

The thing is, it wasn't.

* * *

**And there you have it xD Please note that that is not actually a recipe for cooking chicken so do not try it at home! xD  
Reviews are really appreciated, and I would like (constructive) criticism on my Jesse POV please :] I'd like to know what I can fix so I can be a better writer! **


	4. Just Any Guy

**FINALLY! Updatage!  
Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy this summer!  
****Also I apologize that this is so short! I just wanted to get something out there, you know?**

Enjoy! 

**

* * *

**

As soon as Quinn heard the knock on the door, she shot up out of her seat, but slowed her pace as she walked to the door. He was a senior after all, and she probably shouldn't seem so eager.

"Hey Jesse" she said, as she swung the door open.

"Why hello there" he said, grinning as he peered inside. "Nice place you got here."

She blushed, and grabbed her bag, closing the door behind her.

"It's only temporary, until I can find somewhere else to stay. Because, believe me when I tell you that Puck snores louder than Rachel sings."

He chuckled as he made his way back to his car, and she just smiled, happy that she had been able to make him laugh.

"So how was your drive over? You didn't get lost or anything I hope..." Okay, she realized she was rambling, but that had been happening a lot lately.

"No, that's why I got a GPS though" he said, laughing again. "Despite being flawless in my rendition of 'The Bitch of Living' from Spring Awakening, I have a horrible sense of direction. When I was first driving to Lima, I took a wrong turn and nearly left the state limits of Ohio."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"No I'm serious!" he laughed as he opened the car door for her and helped her in. "I was driving and blasting some music and somehow I just ended up lost!"

She sat gracefully in the car, and smiled as he walked around and got in the driver's side.

"Now I'm warning you, I like to drive a little fast" he smirked while he backed out of the driveway. He pulled a sharp U-turn and accelerated out of Puck's neighborhood, gunning it every second.

"What do you think?" he said turning to face her.

"I think you should keep your eyes on the road Jesse." She giggled again.

"Fine. Only for you though" he said, as he turned back to the road, easily passing the old pick-up trucks from the late 70s. She just smiled, liking the thought that he was doing something special for her. She had no idea what to expect from Jesse tonight though. Finn was never very original, and a date with him consisted of a dinner, a movie, and wet, sloppy make out sessions. Puck on the other hand considered anything less than second base a failure. She shuddered at the thought and went back to watching the road. Lima really was a dull town, she thought. All she saw was farmland for miles and miles. He was lucky. Pretty soon he would be out in California, while she would be tied down here forever, thanks to one hazy night.

He glanced over at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmm? What?" she replied, coming out of her daze.

"I can tell you're really thinking" he said, glancing at her again. "When you're really deep in thought, there's a slight crease between your eyebrows." He shrugged. "Just an observation."

"No one's ever told me anything like that before" she said, turning towards him. "Usually guys are too busy staring at me in general to notice anything like that" she said explaining further to meet his confused stare.

"Oh" he nodded as if he understood. "Puck?"

She blushed.

"Just guys in general...Nobody really particular."

"Oh, I see. Well Quinn..." He paused, and she swore, for a second, that she saw his perfect show face slip.

"I'm not just any guy."

* * *

**Phew! Glad I finally updated this fic, even if it was a small update!  
Please review, it keeps me writing! :) **


End file.
